La Aventura del Estudiante Inglés
by v-vic
Summary: Death the Kid, un estudiante originario de Inglaterra, es enviado a Death City por sus familiares debido a su, como le decían ellos, locura. En ése sombrío lugar conoce a una joven que por su belleza y misterio, le hará perder la cabeza...literalmente.


GENTE!

HE VUELTO!

Sí, sí…me desaparecí 2 semanas de TODOS los que me conocen. Digamos que… estaba ocupada..(Asoleándome en un hotel comiendo camarones xD)

En fin, he regresado con un nuevo one-shot basado (casi igual) en un pequeño cuento llamado "_La Aventura del Estudiante Alemán_", que pertenece a la historia de series "_Los Buscadores de Tesoros_".

En fin, espero les guste nwn

"_**Soul Eater**_**", así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

"_**Los Buscadores de Tesoros"**_** pertenece a Washington Irving.**

**✫✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫ ✫✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫✫✫ ✫✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫ ✫✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫✫✫ ✫✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫ ✫✫✫¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.✫✫✫ **

**S**aludos, damas y caballeros.

Ya que he sido elegido para contar una historia en esta agradable fiesta, les pido se pongan cómodos y escuchen con atención; que lo que voy a narrar, es la pura verdad.

-Vamos, comienza Soul! – me grita mi colega Black*Star, desde un asiento algo alejado de mi paradero.

Pues bien, aquí voy.

_Hace muchos años, un joven inglés tuvo una gran aventura. Fue enviado acá a Death City por su familia, debido a que sufría de algunos problemas._

_Estos problemas eran, indiscutiblemente, mentales. Lo que comenzó como su imaginación, terminó convirtiéndose en locura. Él soñaba con tantas cosas…por las noches no podía dormir, y por el día era preso de su retorcida cabeza._

_Death the Kid, protagonista de ésta historia, era un muchacho de una familia muy adinerada; tenía los ojos color dorado intenso y el cabello de una curiosa combinación de blanco y negro. _

_Solía reordenar todo en su mansión, debido a un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo que lo obsesionaba con la simetría. Además, tenía extrañas alucinaciones sobre una bestia terrorífica que él denominaba 'Kishin'; del que constantemente hablaba con sus conocidos. _

_Obviamente, éste ser no existía, pero tal era de poderosa su mente que le hacía creer que lo era. _

_Pero eso no era todo, para variar. También era atormentado por la debilidad más grande de cualquier hombre, una criatura que puede causar tanto placer como dolor. El ser más peligroso, y a la vez, el más hermoso de éste mundo: Una mujer._

Mi esposa Maka sonrió y soltó una risita con esto.

-Continúa. – me pidió con una sonrisa.

_Kid tenía grabada la imagen de un rostro femenino poseedor de una inimaginable belleza._

_Aunque él mismo estaba consciente de que aquella dama no existía, se había enamorado inevitablemente de ése pensamiento._

_Tanto así que su padre decidió que continuara sus estudios en la tranquila Nevada. En nuestra ciudad, por supuesto. Se consiguió una humilde pero hermosa vivienda que habitó por años._

_Aunque montones de damiselas deseaban contraer matrimonio con él, el joven estaba empeñado en encontrar a la muchacha del precioso rostro que lo perseguía. _

"_Lo lamento, queridas. Pero mi corazón ya ha sido otorgado a una lindísima mujer que me espera con paciencia." Les decía._

_Sucedió en una fría tarde de invierno, Kid caminaba a su casa a paso lento, disfrutando de la nieve._

_Hasta que llegó a ése lugar. Se detuvo._

_Una gigantesca guillotina estaba centrada en el suelo, ahí se hacían ejecuciones públicas. Se acercó con miedo a observarla, contempló la sangre seca en sus maderas y rozó con sus dedos la cuchilla._

_Se alejó lentamente del instrumento, percatándose de otra presencia._

_Sentada en un escalón, a un lado de la guillotina, estaba una fémina sollozando. _

'_Podría jurar que no estaba aquí hace unos segundos' Pensó._

_La chica tenía sangre en sus dedos, en sus helados dedos. Su cabeza estaba recargada en sus rodillas, impidiendo la vista de su cara._

_El moreno comenzó de nuevo un monólogo mental. 'Puede que sea solamente una pobre amante, a la que este asqueroso aparato ha dejado sola, sin nadie. Tal vez fue alguien de su familia, tal vez alguien muy cercano a ella para hacerla llorar tan dolorosamente' Reflexionó._

_Así que se decidió a brindarle ayuda. _

_-Disculpe, señorita, pero…podría preguntar, ¿está usted bien? – le dijo con toda cautela_

_La damisela levantó su cara y lo miró inocentemente._

_Kid casi se desmaya al ver en la joven el rostro con el que siempre soñaba. Su piel era delicada y terriblemente pálida, sus ojos eran de un precioso azul cielo, y sus cabellos mal peinados eran de un suave color rosado claro._

_La luz de la Luna contrastaba el brillo en ella, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa._

_Su figura, de acuerdo a lo que marcaba su largo vestido negro, era perfecta ante los ojos del estudiante._

_-Que si bien estoy? – Preguntó la desconocida con melancolía- Pesa sobre mí una pena tan grande, que hasta levantar la cabeza me resulta cansado. Le suplico me deje aquí, sin compañía, que estoy mejor._

_Pensando una vez más, el muchacho le tendió una mano para levantarla y le sonrió._

_-Si bien mi insolencia le ha parecido demasiada, – comenzó - yo le ofrezco mi vivienda, mi comida y mi ayuda. He de suponer que usted ya se dio cuenta de que no soy de aquí, mi hogar está en Inglaterra; así que me encuentro tan perdido como lo está usted._

_Y es cierto. _

_Su acento delataba que él no era un habitante nativo de Death City, por lo que la extraña tomó su mano y lo siguió._

_Su inocencia le permitió creer en las palabras que le dijeron hace unos momentos, y su habilidad para detectar una mala intención le permitió acompañarlo sin quejas._

_A la poca gente que aún estaba en la calle les pareció sorprendente ver al solitario estudiante acompañado por un ser femenino, pues a él siempre se le veía rechazando a las demás. Aún más, era como si toda la ciudad conociera a la señorita, pues la miraban con espanto y terror._

_Rato después llegaron al lugar esperado, la humilde y linda casa de Kid._

_Se detuvieron al entrar, para que ella contemplara el lugar. _

_El inglés la miró de reojo; observó su cara, sus manos, su pelo, y por último, su cuello. En aquella frágil parte de su acompañante, los botones de su vestido se unían hasta arriba, sin ninguno desabotonado._

'_Debe serle sofocante' Fue lo que pensó._

_La mujer agradeció su gentileza y se quedó a vivir con él. Chrona, que era el nombre de la muchacha, resultó ser una persona tímida, sumisa y amable._

_Pasó más o menos un mes, los jóvenes se enamoraron y decidieron casarse._

_La boda fue callada y tranquila, no invitaron a nadie._

_Por supuesto, la noticia llegó hasta los oídos de la familia Death, el jefe de heredó a su hijo; y se consiguieron una mejor vivienda._

_Una mañana, él salió de su hogar para buscarle un regalo a su esposa, dejándola dormida en su cama._

_A su regreso, se percató de que Chrona aún no despertaba, no parecía normal._

_Tomó su mano, parecía la de un esqueleto, estaba helada y se notaban sus huesos; la soltó horrorizado._

_Sabiendo lo que le había pasado a su amada, llamó exaltado a la policía, esperando estar equivocado._

_No pasó mucho para que un oficial entrara a la habitación._

_-Santo Cielo! – Gritó casi infartado - ¿Qué diablos hace ésta mujer aquí?_

_A Kid le pareció demasiado extraño el que todos se horrorizaran al verla, por lo que se armó de valor para preguntar:_

_-Qué sabe usted de ella?_

_El policía lo miró con sorpresa._

_-Qué sé? Fue decapitada ayer por la mañana!_

_Casi ahogándose, el joven caminó hasta la dama y desabotonó su cuello._

_Ambos miraron horrorizados lo que pasó después: La cabeza de su mujer rodó por el suelo!_

_-Es…ES EL KISHIN! SE HA APODERADO DE MÍ! ESTOY MALDITO, POSEÍDO! - chilló con terror, jalando sus cabellos, caído de rodillas en el piso._

_Siguió gritando, no paraba, el oficial lo tomó de los brazos y lo subió a su auto._

_Death murió poco después en el sanatorio. Se había cortado la cabeza con sus rotas uñas._

Terminé el relato con calma.

-Maravillosa historia! – me felicitó Patty aplaudiendo, es una amiga de Maka.

Otra voz se escuchó:

-Pero…ésa narración…es verdadera? - preguntó con cautela Tsubaki, la prometida de Black*Star.

El público entero concordó con ella y me comenzaron a preguntar lo mismo.

Señores, señores; tranquilos. Les aseguro que lo que he dicho es la realidad.

Es más, le diré que, lo obtuve de la mejor fuente. El mismísimo Death the Kid me lo contó cuando lo conocí en el manicomio Shibusen.

Sonreí de manera macabra.


End file.
